darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Smithing
Smithing is a production skill through which players may create a wide variety of metal items from ore and metal bars. It is the companion skill of Mining, which generates all of the raw materials used in Smithing. Ores acquired from Mining are smelted into metal bars at furnaces, and then hammered into items at anvils. Many smithable items are useful in combat, quests, and the training of a number of other skills such as Crafting and Fletching. Overview Smithing is divided into two distinct processes: smelting ores into bars, and working the bars into various items. Both processes give Smithing experience. Smelting ores Ores obtained from the Mining skill can be refined into metal bars at any furnace in RuneScape. The extreme heat exposure and pressure of a furnace is enough to melt the valuable metals contained within the various ores, separate them from the rock, and pool them into bars, which are extracted from the furnace as the final product. For most metals, the smelting success rate is 100%; it is impossible to "fail" a smelting attempt, and so a certain number of ores will always result in a certain number of bars. Iron is the only exception; since it takes only one iron ore to create an iron bar, there is a chance that the iron ore will be too impure to refine, and will be lost, resulting in no bar or experience gained. The chance of a successful forging of iron is 50% at level 15 Smithing, the minimum level for smelting iron ores, and increases incrementally as Smithing levels rise until it reaches an 80% chance of success at 45 Smithing, its highest. The chance of successfully smelting iron can also be increased to 100% by wearing a ring of forging, smelting the ore with the Superheat Item spell, or smelting the iron at the Blast Furnace minigame. Closest bank locations One of the closest furnaces to a bank is the furnace in Lumbridge. Not only is there an anvil next to it, there is a bank chest in the Combat Tutor area that is only a few steps away. Other furnaces near banks can be found on Neitiznot, in Port Phasmatys, and in Edgeville, but each has a requirement, and Lumbridge is preferred. Access to the Neitiznot furnace requires you to be past a certain part of The Fremennik Isles, the Port Phasmatys furnace requires Priest in Peril, and the Edgeville furnace requires that the easy Varrock Tasks be completed. Smelting ores into bars - table Take note that coal plays a significant part in the process of smelting ores, as it is required for all standard metals above iron in increasing quantity, in addition to the applicable metal ores. 1 Goldsmithing gauntlets increase the experience earned from smelting gold ore. Forging items :For a comprehensive list of smithable items, see this article. The bars created from smelting ores can be taken to any of the many anvils scattered across RuneScape, and with a hammer, worked into a variety of items. Depending on the item in question, multiple bars of the same metal may be needed to create the item, up to five bars at once for platebodies. Other more mundane items, such as hatchets, require only one bar. A set amount of Smithing experience is awarded per bar, regardless of the item created. For example, a mithril dagger only requires one mithril bar to make, and gives 50 Smithing experience. Mithril platelegs require three bars and give 150 experience when smithed, three times that of a mithril dagger. Therefore, with respect to experience earned, the specific items created from certain bars do not matter. However, since all items take the same amount of time to smith, concentrating on items which use multiple bars will result in faster experience. The closest anvils to a bank are the three anvils just south of Varrock's west bank. A hammer may be added to the Toolbelt to save an inventory space. Smithing and other skills Mining The Mining skill can be used to gather all the resources required to train Smithing, including metal ores and coal. This can significantly increase the amount of time required to train Smithing, but could also result in significant profit, along with Mining experience. (By contrast, simply buying all the ores and/or bars needed to train Smithing will save time, but can be very expensive depending on the resources purchased and their quantity.) Crafting Smithing is used to create silver bars and gold bars, both of which can be used to train the Crafting skill. One popular way of training Smithing is to smelt gold ore into gold bars with goldsmithing gauntlets, which leads to a large supply of leftover gold bars which can be made into jewellery for Crafting experience. Crafting can also be used to increase Smithing experience, by making smelting urns using 2 soft clay and a fire rune, when smelting ores into bars. Fletching Several items created through Smithing can be used to train Fletching, such as darts, arrowtips, crossbow limbs, and unfinished crossbow bolts. Magic At 43 Magic, the Superheat Item spell becomes available, which allows players to smelt ores into bars without need of a furnace. This spell could potentially make Smithing training more efficient, as travel to and from a furnace becomes unnecessary. Superheat Item grants full Smithing experience for smelting the ores, as well as Magic experience, making it a possible way to simultaneously train both skills. The downside is the nature rune requirement for the spell, which increases the overall cost of training using Superheat Item. It is possible to combine Mining, Magic and Smithing by mining ores, casting Superheat Item to turn them into bars (thus freeing up inventory space for more ores), banking the bars, and repeating. Another spell frequently used in conjunction with Smithing is High Level Alchemy, which converts items into coins. Players will often "alch" items smithed from metal bars for Magic experience or profit. When training in this manner, it is generally best to smith items with higher High Alchemy values, as dictated by the table below. Dungeoneering With the release of the Dungeoneering skill, Smithing experienced a boost in popularity, as all but the very strongest melee weapons and armour of Daemonheim can be created with a high enough Smithing level. Melee is widely used in Dungeoneering, leading to a demand for players with high Smithing levels who can create powerful equipment for use in dungeons. Some players have gathered together to form Dungeoneering Smithing clans, who are willing to assist others in acquiring specific items. Blast Furnace The Blast Furnace is a minigame located in Keldagrim that closely involves the Smithing skill. Players work together to operate a large furnace with which to smelt ores. While using the Blast Furnace, all bars steel and up have their coal requirements halved, and iron ore has a 100% chance of smelting into iron bars. The official Blast Furnace server is World 58. Artisans Workshop The Artisans Workshop is an area located in Falador where players can train Smithing in different ways. All Smithing in the workshop requires Ingots, which are similar to Bars but are not interchangeable. Items such as Burial armour, Ceremonial Swords and Cart Tracks. Players can also earn Respect, a type of currency used to buy rewards including cosmetic and ammo carrying capacity changes to the Dwarf multicannon. Other uses of Smithing .]] *Smithing is used to repair equipment at an armour stand in a player-owned house. The cost of repairing the equipment is lowered by a percentage determined by Smithing level divided by 2. For example, at 50 Smithing, Barrows equipment will cost 25% less to repair on an armour stand, as opposed to Bob of Bob's Axes or the squire at the Void Knight Outpost, both of whom charge full price. A Smithing level of 100 (obtained by using boosts such as operating a Smithing cape) reduces the repair cost by 50%. *Levels 20, 40, 60 and 80 Smithing are required to make class 2, 3, 4 and 5 equipment and tools in Stealing Creation, respectively. *60 Smithing and completion of Legends Quest are required to combine a shield left half and shield right half into a dragon square shield. *70 Smithing is needed to forge the royal crossbow. *70 Smithing is needed to repair the ladder in level 38 Wilderness that leads to the Burthorpe beacon, used in the All Fired Up minigame. *80 Smithing is required to combine the three godsword shards into a godsword blade. *85 Smithing is required to attach sigils to blessed spirit shields, along with 90 Prayer and completion of Summer's End. *85 Smithing is required to create a full set of obsidian armour. *90 Smithing is required to combine a draconic visage and anti-dragon shield to produce a dragonfire shield. *90 Smithing is required to make attuned crystal equipment. *90 Smithing is required to unlock the ability to smith Tetsu armour in the Player-owned ports distractions and diversions. *92 Smithing is required to unlock the ability to smith the Tetsu katana and Tetsu wakizashi in the Player-owned ports distractions and diversions. *92 Smithing and completion of While Guthix Sleeps are required to forge the ruined dragon armour lump, ruined dragon armour slice and ruined dragon armour shard into a dragon platebody, using a blast fusion hammer at the Dragon Forge. *Smithing is one of the skills used in the ancient effigies Distraction and Diversion. Additionally, as the assist system can be used with Smithing, players can earn up to 30,000 Smithing experience per day assisting others with their effigies. *Smithing has become more useful as a skill due to its implementations into minigames such as Stealing Creation and skills such as Dungeoneering. Money making :Main article: Money making guide Also, for a table showing profits made smithing certain items, see Smithing/Smithing tables Temporary boosts *A dwarven stout will raise Mining and Smithing by 1 level. *A mature dwarven stout will raise Mining and Smithing by 2 levels. *A god banner will raise Smithing by 2 levels. *An orange spicy stew can temporarily raise Smithing by up to 5; however, it can also decrease it by up to 5. *Using the 'Boost' option on a Smithing cape will boost Smithing by 1 level, although 99 Smithing is required. *The dwarven delight from the Valentine Squeal of Fortune boosts Mining and Smithing by 2 levels. *The almond toffee from the Valentine Treasure Hunter boosts Smithing by 3 levels. Cape of Accomplishment (t) and performing the Skillcape emote.]] Upon reaching 99 Smithing, players may buy the Smithing Cape of Accomplishment from Thurgo in his house near Mudskipper Point for 99,000 coins. Smithing is currently ranked #17 out of 26 among skills in which players have level 99. This makes it somewhat rare, possibly due to the large investment of time and/or money required to train the skill. Trivia *In the early days, Smithing was considered one of the best skills for making money. As such, Jagex deliberately kept anvils and furnaces far away from each other in an attempt to prevent people from levelling Smithing too quickly. However, this practice has often been considered obsolete ever since banks were able to hold items. Also, the level requirements for items were largely different. For example, steel plates required level 99 smithing.https://web.archive.org/web/20010303100949/http://www.tip.it/runescape/smith.htm *For a time after the release of RuneScape 2 through around 2006, the in-game skill guide for Smithing had a tab for smithing black equipment, although this is not possible. *On 5 November 2007, the Smith-X option was released. This allowed more than 10 items to be forged on an anvil at a time. *On 8 March 2011, Smithing had a large update which presented ceremonial swords, burial armour, cannon repair and track making. *During the January 2011 RuneFest meet, Mod Mark stated that the long-awaited Smithing skill revamp had not been started, and most probably would not start development for quite some time due to the busy schedules of the development team. Smithing did have a large update on 8 March 2011, but it was not the expected revamp. *Smithing is one of only 2 skills that unlocks something new at every level, the other being Crafting. See also *Quest experience rewards - Smithing *Smithing training *Grand Exchange Market Watch/Smithing *Smithing/Level up table *Smithing/Smithing tables *Smithing Calculators *Wikipedia:Metalworking *Wikipedia:Smelting References de:Schmieden no:Smithing zh:Smithery nl:Smithing fi:Smithing lt:Smithing fr:Métallurgie Category:Skills Category:Smithing Category:Wikia Game Guides skills